The end of days: The other guy 3
by KODfreak
Summary: Now adults, Riley and Cindy are taking care of their ten year old sons, when some old friends whom they thought were dead come back to pay them a visit, and one of them tried to end the days of the freeman family for good. The final part of the trilogy. you don't have to read the others to understand this one, but you can if you want to understand the story completely.
1. Chapter 1 You're still alive?

It was just another day at the Freeman house. Riley was now a fully grown adult, as well was his wife, Cindy. Their Two sons, Chuck and Marty, were now 10 years old. Robert was still alive, but older as well. Robert married Maryanne, the woman he met years ago. Riley was on the couch watching TV.

"Daddy? Can I Watch BET now?" asked Marty.

"Whatchu just say?"

"BET! The rap music awards is on!"

"Aw hail naw, I don't want you watchin that filth."

"Now Reezy." Said Cindy, walking into the room.

"If he wants to watch it, let him watch it."

Riley got up from the couch.

"Marty, you and momma are exactly alike." Riley said as he was walking towards the back door. He went out back to the new tool shed, and opened a box with a key. Inside was the Katana Walt, his old boss and friend, had sent him. He also grabbed a fake scarecrow, and set it up in the backyard. Riley then took some steps back, and ran at the scarecrow, and cut its head off.

"I still gots it." Said Riley to himself. Robert slowly walked over to him.

"Boy? You still training?"

"Yes Granddad. Anything could still happen. Caesar is still alive, you know that."

"Ohhh, that's right. You're old friend Caesar went nuts, and tried to kill us! All because that cutie pie wife of yours rejected him. Shoo, I never thought a man could go so crazy for losing a woman."

"That reminds me Granddad, how did Tom ever get over Jazmine's death?"

"Oh, you know… I don't think we ever talked to him about it."

"Really? Huh. I better go pay him a visit."

_**Ten minutes later…**_

Riley walked over to Tom's house. He went up and rang the door bell. Sarah answered. She looked a little bit older too.

"Oh. Hi Riley! I haven't seen you since…well you know."

"Yeah, I um… am really sorry about your loss, Jazmine was a nice young lady. I feel… kind of responsible."

"Don't say that. It was an accident." Sarah said, looking sad.

"Uh, I came over to see Tom. Is he around?"

"Riley, Tom didn't take Jazmine's death really well. He's always up in the bedroom, crying."

"I know how hard it can be. When Huey died, Granddad would cry at night too. It was sad."

"I'm sorry to hear that about your brother. How is Robert?"

"He's fine. He married a woman we met a while back. I mean, he's old, but she's a nice lady and takes care of him a lot. I try to get him to get a little exercise, but I don't know."

"Well, I'm sure he's doing fine. So, do you want to see Tom? I think seeing you may or may not be the thing he needs to get out of this mood."

"Alright."

Riley followed Sarah into the house and upstairs into the bedroom.

"Tom? You have a visitor." Sarah said. Riley walked into the room. Tom was sitting on the bed, his back turned to Riley.

"Tom. I came to visit." Riley said. Tom didn't say anything.

"I'm really sorry…about Jazmine."

"It's all your fault." Said Tom.

"Excuse me?"

Tom turned to Riley with an angry expression.

"You killed my baby Jazmine!"

"Naw naw, you got it all wrong, it was Huey!"

"I know what happened! If you hadn't gone and…SLEPT WITH HER, then none of this would have happened."

Riley thought about it.

"Tom, it was an accident. I know Huey got into a nigga moment, But there was nothing anyone could do."

Tom walked over to Riley.

"Get out of my house, NOW! You're lucky I don't turn you in."

Riley walked down the stairs.

"Sorry Riley, he didn't mean it!" Sarah said as Riley left. He walked back to the house. Cindy greeted him.

"Hey Reezy. How was Tom?"

"He was mad because he says I killed Jazmine."

"He still mad about that? That was like years ago!"

"I know, but I kind of feel bad, you know?"

"Oh well. So what you want fo dinner?"

"I don't know, C-merph. You can cook anything you want, I'm not in the mood fo anything specific."

"Okay. I think we'll have the left ova ribs." Cindy said as he walked into the kitchen.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door.

"Now who could that be?" Riley said to himself as he opened it. To his shock and surprise, it was Jazmine. She didn't look like she did before, instead she looked like she always did, except she looked about the same age as Riley was. There was a huge smile on her face.

"Riley! I missed you so much!" she squealed jumping and hugging him. Riley was stunned.

"Look how big you grown!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Riley screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGHT YOU WERE KNOCKED OWN A BOTTEMLESS PIT!"

Marty, Chuck, Robert, Maryanne, and Cindy walked into the room in shock.

"Don't worry Riley! I gotts yo back!" said Cindy as she grabbed Jazmine and tossed her aside.

"Riley! Cindy! You don't understand! I'm okay now! Your friend gave me the memory needle!"

"Wait, you mean Walt gave you that shot that gets you your memory back?"

"Yes! I'm fine now!" Jazmine said as he walked over to Riley.

"Now that I'm out of that nasty memory losing coma, I can now marry the man of my dreams!"

"Uh, Jazzy? I hope you know you were out fo a very VERY long time." Said Riley.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, we thought you died, so now…Cindy and I kind of…hooked up."

"Wha…what?" Jazmine asked.

"Were married, Jazmine."

"No. but…but why? And my baby?"

"Cindy has been a loving mother to Chuck."

Jazmine walked over to chuck, who has dark skinned, and had a personality similar to Huey, except Chuck had short hair.

"My son." Jazmine said rubbing the boy's head. Jazmine then turned to Riley with tears in her eyes.

"Riley…how could you!"

"Jazmine, it's been years since I have seen you! We thought you were dead, and I love Cindy now."

Jazmine started to cry.

"I can't believe you! Well I'm… taking custody of Chuck!"

"Jazmine, you can't just do that!" said Cindy.

"Well, he's my child anyway!"

"Good luck doe, because you is legally dead." Said Riley.

"Really? Well I'll stay with my parents!"

"They think you are dead too."

"But…I have nowhere to go. You're not going to throw me out on the street are you? And this all coming from a guy who once said…he loved me."

"Jazmine…" Riley said. He looked over at Cindy who was crossing her arms and had an expression on her face as if to say "what should we do?"

"You know Jazmine…I guess if you really wanted to, you can sleep in Huey's old bed." Offered Riley.

"But…that's kind of creepy. That last thing I remember is Huey kissing me after he went crazy."

"Well then the gutter it is."

"Okay, I'll stay." Jazmine said walking upstairs. Chuck was staring at the ground. Cindy kneeled down and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Is she really my mom?" asked Chuck.

"Sweety, we was going to tell you when we thought you were old enough."

Riley walked upstairs into his bed room. He saw Jazmine sitting on the bed, crying. Riley sat next to her.

"Look Jazmine. I know I said I was going to marry you, but you have to understand, I said that when I was a teenager! It was many, many years ago. It's just that when you died, I thought that was it, and I would never see you again."

"What if you were there when Huey was about to get me? What if you had saved me?"

"Now Jazmine, there was nothing anyone could do. Even Cindy tried to save you."

"Oh Bull crap! I know she didn't like the idea of us being together! Now what would happen if you saved me?"

"I don't really know, but, you were possessed after Huey kissed you, and…I was going to marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Reezy! Time fo dinna!" Riley heard Cindy yell.


	2. Chapter 2 parenting issues

Everyone including Jazmine sat at the dinner table. Robert, Maryanne, and Marty were eating, but, Riley, Cindy, Jazmine, and Marty were all glancing at eachother. they just kept exchanging looks.

"Alright, I guess I'm gonna be the one to say it." said marty looking up. "Why Ya'll starin? Dis dinna is off da hook!

Jazmine let out a quiet laugh.

"You and Cindy have a nice young man there." Jazmine told Riley. Chuck was looking a little sad.

"So, you are really my mom? If you are, then where have you been this whole time? And why aren't you together with my dad?" Chuck asked Jazmine.

"I can't really give a good answer to that, sweety." Jazmine answered.

"Yo, jazzy? don't call him sweety. Dats my thing." Cindy said. Jazmine turned to her with an angry expression.

"Excuse me? I can call my boy whatever I damn please."

"Uh, yeah Bitch. You mean my boy! I have been taking care of his ass since he was born!"

"Guys, can't you talk about this some other time?" asked Maryanne.

"Yeah, come on Jazmine. Cindy is right, she has been more of a mother to Chuck than you have."

"How dare you say that!"

"Dammit lil baby, hush! I'm tryin to eat here!"

"Sorry Mr. Freeman." Jazmine sadly said.

After Dinner, Riley and Cindy went to go put the boys to bed. Jazmine watched through the doorway. They put Marty to bed and tucked him in, then went over to Chuck. Cindy tucked him in, and went close to him.

"Come on Chuck, give yo mommy a kiss goodnight."

"You're not my mom." Chuck said turning away. Cindy backed off with a sad expression on her face.

"Come on C-merph. you know he didn't mean it." Riley said putting an arm around her. Jazmine darted back to her room when Riley and Cindy went out the door. the couple went down stairs. Jazmine walked in to the boy's room.

"Chuck? Are you still awake?" asked Jazmine. Chuck turned to her.

"Yeah, uh...Mom?"

"That's Right! Call me mom. Don't listen to what Cindy says."

"Well, i do feel a little bad about what I said. Technically speaking, I do still love her as a mom."

"Well, you can listen to me Chuck for now on. you don't have to listen to Cindy."

"If you say so."

"Goodnight...mom."

"Good night Chuck. I love you."

The next Morning Chuck and Marty ran down the stairs to go eat breakfast. they sat down and ate with Riley and Cindy.

"Now Boys, use yo napkins." Cindy said. Marty wiped his mouth, and turned to Chuck, who wasn't using his napkin.

"Chuck! What I just say? I ain't playin!" Cindy told him.

"I don't have to listen to you! My Mom, my real mom Jazmine told me so!" Chucked yelled.

"Oh really? Well let me tell you somthin. You only gonna listen to me! You don't listen to that bitch Jazmine anymore. NOW USE YO NAPKIN AND SHUT YO ASS UP!"

"I'm still not using my napkin." Chuck told her. Cindy's expression got even more angry. jazmine walked into the room.

"You tell her Chuck." Jazmine said crossing her arms.

"Cindy, let me handle this." Said Riley.

"CHUCK! YOU USE THAT DAMN NAPKIN OR I WILL BELT YOU WITH GRANDDAD'S OLD BELT! AND I WIL TEAR THAT LITTLE BEHIND OF YOURS APART UNTIL IT BLEEDS!" Riley screamed. Chuck gulped and used his napkin.

"Riley! You can't talk to our son like that!"

"You shut up, bitch! he's my son!"

"Hey! Guys, calm down! Riley said.

Robert and Maryanne walked in the room.

"Dammit boy! Control yo woman! Also, some note came in the mail today. Some guy named Walt."

Meanwhile...

Tom was sitting on his bed, angry at the thought of Jazmine dying at the hands of Riley.

"My Baby Jazmine, killed by that damn Riley. I should have never suggested Riley to marry her. Grrrrrrr, I I...WOOBWOOB WOOBBOWOWOOOBWOB... I"M BAAAAAAACK, NIIIIGUUUUHH!"


	3. Chapter 3 Hell on earth

Back at the house, Riley was reading out loud everybody the Note from Walt that came in the mail that day.

"Dear Riley, the time for us to meet up again is drawing near. Caesar and BET have been very quiet about they plan to do to you. And, when we meet up, remind me to tell you the significance of your life. I have no idea where Ming is, but she snuck a needle with her that gives her back the memory that she made with us. What she didn't know, was that that will restore all her memory completely. I will see you soon- Walt."

"I'm so glad he's okay!" said Maryanne.

"Reezy, does dis mean Caesar's comin after us?" Asked Cindy.

"I'm afraid so." answered Riley.

"Who's dis Caesar nigga?" asked Marty.

"Well, I'll tell ya." Riley said as everyone gathered around.

"Casear was Uncle Huey and I's best friend when we was yo age, Chuck and Marty. We used to do everythang togetha. Play B ball, video games, you name it. Then one day he tell us he moving away, and he did." Riley said. Then Cindy spoke up.

"Then, when I was like a small teen, Caesar show up outa the blue. you see, Ceez and I was friends too. but then he asked me out on a date. I didn't like him in that way, so I said no. he then got really upset, and yelled at me as he stormed off. then, a couple years ago, Caesar made this whole murder plot to come afta us. He is now in charge of BET. We thought Ed blew him up, but then he return again when we was a family. He was sick and twisted, he tried to kidnapped me and force us to be his family. But It seemed we killed him. But then, Riley's friend Walt tells us that he still alive." Cindy explained.

"Well what makes Caesar so powerful?"

Riley took a deep breath.

"Well, he likes to make experiments on himself and otha people. he made this thing where you lost you skin, and your flesh was just bloody muscle, and you had no eyes! There would be empty sockets. you gained horrific razor sharp teeth, and claws."

Marty and Chuck were both shocked.

"So, if you saw me out in the back, I was training fo something like-"

BAM!

"WAAAS GOOD, NIIIIGAAA?"

Everyone looked as Tom burst through the door.

"Stinkmeaner?" asked Riley.

"THAS RIGHT NIGGUH! NOW IMMA HAVE MY REVENGE ROBERT FREEMAN!" He yelled.

"Grandad! Get everyone upstairs!" Riley yelled as they all hurried up the steps. Stinkmeaner, once again possesing Tom, came at Riley. Riley had been training for a few years now, and he blocked every strike.

"Ohhh! THIS NIGGA LEARNED SOME MOVES!" Stinkmeaner said.

"Yeah, incase you showed up." Riley said as he blocked every attack, and struck Stinkmeaner in the face.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN LAY A HIT ON ME, NIGGUH?"

They continued to fight. Riley ducked under kicks and punches, and swiftly hooked kicked Stinkmeaner across the face, sending him crashing into the other room.

"Now I'm send ya'll back to hell!" Riley yelled as Stinkmeaner was on the ground.

"AAHHH HA HA HA! YOU TOO LATE, BITCH ASS NIGGUH!" Stinkmeaner yelled as he continued to laugh. Riley then felt the earth shook, and the sky outside turned red. Riley ran to the window and looked outside. The earth was opening us, and flames were coming out. Riley could not believe this was happening. Everyone who was upstairs ran down.

"NOW YA'LL HAVE TO MEET THE BIGGEST BITCH ASS NIGGA IN THE UNIVERSE!" Stinkmeaner yelled. the whole front of the house was ripped apart. A collum was rising from the fire below, and standing on top was the Devil himself, wearing his trademark tunic and sun hat.

"Ah ha ha ha! Riley Freeman. The souls of your family our mine!

"Naw! This can't be happening!" Riley yelled.

Satan jumped from the collum he was on to the ledge Riley was on. Riley was scared beyond belief, but tried to strike Satan, but he grabbed Riley's fist.

"I must admit, that was pretty brave of you." Satan said. "But their souls our mine!" he said as he flicked Riley in the forehead, knocking him out.

All Riley could see was white.

"Riley...Riley." Echoed a voice. "Riley... Riley..."

The white started to fade in, and he was soon looking into Walt's face. Ming was there with him. Everywhere they were standing, Riley saw just white emptiness.

"Walt!" Riley yelled getting up.

"You're lucky that I was watching everything. I felt a disturbance over Woodcrest." Walt said. Riley looked at Ming.

"Ming?"

Ming giggled as she went over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay!" she said as she let him go. Riley made a confused face at Walt.

"Well, you got the note, right?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yeah, that." Mind said. "Hey Walt, sorry for acting so loopy around you. Caesar braiwashed me."

"Uh yeah. That's okay."

"No, I know you secretly liked it." Ming said with a giggle.

"Yeah, uh, so how can I save my family?"

"You can't." Walt answered.

"What?"

"Satan took all of their souls." Walt said. Riley had a huge look of fear and shock on his face.

"No." Riley said as tears started to form in his eyes. Ming had a sad expression on her face.

"I'm am sorry Riley. There's nothing we can really do. They best thing now is to take refuge." Walt explained.

"No! We have to try and save them!"

"We can't!"

"What kind of person are you? They are my family!"

"There is nothing we can do." Walt said.

"Who are you? What are you? Why are you?" asked Riley.

"I can't tell you." Walt said looking away.

"In the not you said you was gonna tell me my significance."

"You are not ready yet."

"But... I promised my Granddad."

"What?" Walt asked.

"Granddad said he would give my Grandmother's ring to give to my wife if I protected my family...and I failed him."

Walt could notice the sadness in Riley's voice.

"Well...if you want... there is one way."

"What?" asked Riley.

"We could go back to Woodcrest to try and save your family. but I must warn you, we may not be able to get back here to this pergatory realm."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Riley said.

"Very well. Ming take my hand. Riley, hold on to my shoulder, and hold on tight!" Walt said as they both did what they were told. In a flash, they were moving at ludacris speeds, until they appeared at Woodcrest again. The whole town literally looked like hell on earth. There was a huge pit of fire, and people were getting mercilessly tortured and slaughtered by demons. it was a horrific sight. the sky was red in color, and it was very hot. The neighborhood were all twisted and distorted. Riley, Walt, and Ming walked over to Riley's house, which was sitting on top of a cliff over a pit of fire. The house was still ripped open, and Riley's family were nowhere to be seen.

"Where...is everybody?" asked Riley.

"They are probably being kept prisoner in a lower circle of hell." answered Walt. "Are you sure you can stand to see them as they are now?"

"Yeah. I'll do anythang to save them."

Walt sighed.

"I'm not sure you handle it." Walt said. All the while Ming had an upset and scared expression on her face.


	4. Chapter 4 lust

"I can handle it." Riley said with an unsure expression on his face.

"Well, then we have to jump down there." Walt said.

"Down...there?" pointed Riley to the firey pit.

"Yes. I believe they may be for some reason kept in different circles."

"Okay, so who is being held in the least deep circle?" asked Riley.

"Cindy I believe. She is being held in the second circle of lust."

"Uh...okay. So I guess we jump down there?" Riley asked.

"Yes." Said Walt. All three of them walked toward the edge.

"So, we go down there, and we end up in the second circle?" asked Riley.

"Yes." Walt answered. They all took deep breaths, and stepped over the edge. Riley and Ming screamed. Walt was just holding his fedora and bracing himself. It was a long fall, and they landed with a thud. They all got up and and looked around. it was a dark cave like land.

"Cindy should be ahead." Walt said as they walked forward. everything looked the same as they kept going, but Riley noticed a figure up ahead. he picked up the pace a little, and noticed it was Cindy. Riley's face lit up as he walked up to her. Cindy was completely naked.

"Hey Young Reezy." she said.

"Damn Gurl. I fogot about yo bod." Riley told her. Cindy giggled.

"Well come here, and let me jog yo memory." She told him with her arms outstretched.

"I don't think that is such a good idea." Walt said.

"She jus happy to see me." Riley said putting her arms around her. Riley looked into Cindy's eyes. they started to glow red. Then, her face got more grotesqe looking, and her teeth looke sharp. Cindy tried to bite Riley as he was pushing her away. Riley for some reason didn't notice Cindy's change.

"Damn gurl! Okay! stop!" he said playfully. Walt grabbed the fake Cindy off of Riley. Riley snapped out of it. The fake Demon Cindy launched a huge tenticle out of her body which wrapped around Riley's neck. Walt quickly slice the tenticle with his gold katana. Blood gushed out as the demon Cindy screamed, and soon fell to the ground dead.

"Oh fuck!" Riley yelled.

"It's okay Riley. That wasn't the real Cindy. I sense her up ahead. Things like this happen in hell all the time."

They moved forward, and soon came across a being who was kneeling on the ground. It was Cindy. Her whole body aside from her eyes was dark grey in color, and had no hair. she too was naked. She was crying.

"Ci...Cindy?" asked Riley. Cindy looked up at him with a sadness that Riley has never seen before.

"Riley?" she asked.

"Yeah." He reached out his hand. She grasped it, and Riley helped her up. He held her in his arms. Riley then looked at her face. He had never seen Cindy so sad or so afraid. She seemed so innocent.

"Riley...I'm scared." she quietly said hugging Riley. Riley turned to Walt.

"What we gonna do?" Riley asked Walt.

"She has lost her soul. I'm not sure how we can get it back." Walt answered. Cindy continued to cry.

"Please...help me Riley."

"I...would give anything to help you." Riley said as tears came out of his eyes. he really couldn't handle to see Cindy in this form. What was worse, was that his whole family, including his children, were sharing the same fate like Cindy. They continued to weep in eachother's arms, until a bright light appeared from the dark sky. someone was floating down. It was Huey, Wearing an asian styled white robe, and a pair of white feathery wings. he soon gently landed on the ground.

"Huey!" Riley said as he hugged his brother.

"Uhh...yous still mad about the Jazmine thing?" asked Riley.

"You can say I have forgiven you." Huey said with a scowl.

"And you havin a nigga moment?"

"That too."

"Well, I'm glad to see you. Uh, is dare any way you can help Cindy?" Riley asked. Huey looked at Cindy and rubbed his chin.

"I'll try." Huey said as he placed his hand on Cindy's forhead. Cindy's eyes started to glow, and soon, her hair grew back, and her skin was turning back to its original color. She was still nude.

"Riley! My soul! I gots it back!" Cindy said as she hugged Riley.

"Uhhhhh, why I'm naked?" she asked Riley.

"I ain't got no clothes." Riley said. He turned to Huey.

"I know you want her to stay naked." Huey said with a smirk.

"You shut yo face, nigga! Give me some clothes!" Cindy yelled. Huey rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Take this." Huey said handing Cindy a white asian styled robe identical to Huey's. She quickly put it on.

"So who else is here in hell?" Huey asked Riley.

"Well, Granddad, Maryanne, my sons, Jazmine..."

"WHAT! JAZMINE IS HERE!" Huey yelled.

"Huey!...anger!" Riley warned him.

"You're right. I have to go save her. Here." Huey said shooting a beam of light from his finger at Riley.

"Save everyone else." Huey said as he asended into the light, and disappeared.

"Come on everybody. Walt, where is everybody else?" Riley asked Walt.

"The next closest is Robert and Maryanne. They are being held in greed. but first we must pass through Gluttony."

"Let's get a move on." Riley said.  



	5. Chapter 5 Gluttony and greed

The four of them walked over to the edge of the circle, and jumped down to the next circle, with was gluttony. The fall was just as long, and they landed with a thud. After they got up, they looked around. There were small rivers of lava around, and fat demons and lost souls. There were also giant man eating worms eating the souless spirits. This circle of hel was a hundred times more horrifying then the last.

"Okay, all we need to do is pass Cerebreus without waking him up.

"Who's he?" asked Cindy.

"A huge horrific hell hound that is meant to not let people like us pass him. What's worse is, he will alert the other demons that we are in hell doing what we're doing. Right now we are doing a good job of keeping quiet."

"Well uh, if all dat does happen, ya'll think we can still save everybody?"

"I don't know." Walt answered. They kept walking.

"So Reezy, let's say we do save everybody. How would we get out of here?" Cindy asked. Riley stopped.

"Oh shit."

"Riley, let's worry about that later. Let's focus on saving your family first." Walt told Riley. "Look, we're here." Walt pointed to a huge, grotesqe looking three headed worm dog like creature. Its eyes were like mouths. Each head hat a long neck. Thy each loudly snored.

"We have to get past...that?" asked Ming.

"Yes. Everybody, careful now." Walt said as they quietly walked up to the snoring beast. It was incredibly frightning looking, and each head snored loudly. Riley was holding Cindy's hand as the sneaked up to the creature's shoulder. Riley tripped on a small pebble.

"Oh shit!" Riley whispered. Cindy held him back.

"Dammit, Reezy! Dat was too close!" Cindy whispered back.

"Sorry gurl."

Soon Walt and Ming made it up to the creature's back, as Riley and Cindy were begining to climb up. Its back was very slimy and slippery. Riley had alot of trouble climbing up. He slipped a little.

"Gah!" riley yelpped slipping.

"Careful, Reezy!" Cindy told him. They soon reached the top of the back, and just ahead was the ledge to the next circle.

But then...

"WAAAHHH!" Screamed Riley as he slipped down the shoulder and back to the front.

"REEEEEZZY!" Wailed Cindy. Everyone was extremely worried. Even more so because the creature just woke up. But attatched to the center head, right on top was the grotesqe upper torso of a fat man. It was none other than Uncle Ruckus. He woke up, and looked at the ground at Riley.

"Imma gonna kill you nigga!" He said as the huge, long heads of the Worm dog creature began to attack Riley as Cindy watched in horror. Walt Immidiently jumped down with his katana.

"Walt!" Ming yelled. Walt started to fight the heads, and even began to hold them off.

"Sorry Mr. white man! I'm tryin to aim fo the nigga ova there." Ruckus said as he continued to locate Riley. Riley has already climbed back to the top As Walt was still fighting the creature. Riley at first wanted to run, but then pointed his finger, and pointed it at Ruckus. A beam of light shot out, and hit ruckus. Uncle Ruckus started to turn bak to normal. Riley shot light at him a second time, and he faded into the light. The heads then went back to sleep. Cindy tightly hugged Riley as Walt climbed back up.

"Yo thanks man." Riley said.

"Don't mention it." Walt said as he led the way to the next ledge. Just like the last time, they all jumped down. This fall was longer than the last and they landed with a much harder thud. They all got up and Riley was really surprised. All the ground they were walking on was pure gold. There were rivers of molten gold too, and piles of dollar bills.

"DAAAAAAAYUUUUM!" Riley exclaimed. "Can we just."

"No." Walt told him.

"Not even a little?"

"Apsolutely not. This is the circle of greed. Everything here is tainted by evil." Walt sternly said. "Your Granddad and Maryanne should be...Right over there!" Walt pointed to a wall, where the souless form of Robert and Maryanne were crouching. Every one looked up to see a big devilish Ed Wuncler the first. It laughed as it tried to get them.

"C-MERPH!" Riley yelled as Cindy had tripped. Wuncler was about to step on her, but Walt was holding him back with his bare hands. Walt pushed Wuncler back, then handed a katana to Riley.

"I can't believe you forgot the one I already sent you." Walt said as he stood next to Riley.

"1,2,3!" Riley yelled as he and Walt both stabbed Wuncler's legs. He wailed in pain. Ming then activated her armor that Walt had given her and kicked a spiked metal soccer ball to Wuncler's face, which took it off. The Demon Wuncler fell down with a huge thud. Riley and the others ran over to Robert and Maryanne while Ming was deactivating her armor. Riley shot beams of light at both of them, and they soon looked like their normal selves as they stood up, but both of them were naked.

"Granddad!" Riley said happily. Robert and Maryanne both looked embarressed as they covered their private parts.

"Dammit boy! Give Maryanne and I some clothes!" Robert dememded. Riley zapped light at both of them, and now were earing the same robes that Cindy and Huey had on. Riley went over and hugged Robert.

"I'm sorry Granddad."

"About what boy?"

"I promised that I would protect my family...and I failed."

"Boy, you upset about that? Well, look at yoself now. Your ass is savin us, so you are protecting us."

"I guess."

"And I want to say, I'm proud of you boy."

"Thanks Granddad."

"Walt! I knew you would come beack to save us." Maryanne said to Walt.

"I guess I forgot that it was possible to save you." He said. But then. All of them heard a strange noise. it sounded like sarcastic clapping.

They all turned around, and were shocked to see Micheal Caesar.

"Ceez! All hail naw!" Riley yelled.

"Well well well. I thought I would find you here."

"Wait a minute...WAIT A MINUTE! YOU! You planned all of this! You made a deal with the devil...literally!"

"Why yes I did." Caesar answered. he was wearing a black and read asian styled robe. On the back was the antichrist symbol.

"Then those red creatures you made. You were trying to make your own demons!"

"You guessed correctly."

"Ceez, this is nuts! Even I wouldn't wish a fate this horrible...to even you."

"So nice of you to think of me."

"Ceez," Cindy said walking forward. "I know yous all doin this, just to get back at me fo rejecting you." Caesar looked angry.

"This isn't what this is about!" he yelled.

"Ceez." Cindy said Crossing her arms. "Look at yoself! This ain't you." Caesar had a look of sadness and surprise on his face.

"You was my friend! And yous was Reezy's best friend. Look at what you have done to yoself! And fo what?" she said walking a little closer.

"Just because I didn't want to go on a date with you. Do ya'll think I still would want to even afta all of diss?" Cindy asked. Caesar had small tears in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS!" Caesar yelled. "I WAS A LADIES MAN! I COULD TAKE ANY GIRL I WANTED!"

"So dats it? I was just some lady who was the first to reject you?"

"NO, you were different then all those other girls. I loved you. And I thought my charm would be enough."

"Oh really? I know yous was a flirt, and you thought it was this dat made girls like you? I ain't no slut. And Reezy..." Cindy said looking at Riley.

"He ain't like you Ceez. He don't need no flirting or charms. I like him fo the way he is. A Badass muddafucka."

"Aww, Thanks C." Riley said smiling. "I loves you."

"I loves you too." Cindy said smiling. She then looked at Caesar.

"See dat? Dats true love right dare. Love ain't about looking good, it's about lovin fo who yous is." Caesar started to get angry.

"Well, at first I wanted to kill yo because of that, but now I don't care, and I will kill you all!" he yelled. A ton of demons came out of nowhere, and surrounded them.

"Riley...Riley." Riley started to wake up.

"Riley!" Walt yelled. Riley woke up. They were in a jail cell in hell.

"Where are we?"

"We're being held prisoner."

"Damn Caesar. I even wonder if he has any good in him left. Now I really let everyone down." Riley said with a sad expression.

"Listen Riley." Walt began "You might not make it out of here alive, so it's a good time to tell you who you really are."

"Yeah?"

"But are you sure you want to know?"

"Is this some joke?"

"It's not...Riley, remember how I can shape shift and have super strength? it is because I am a creature called a toon. I am not a human."

"Naw?"

"No, and you Riley, are like me."

Riley was astonished.

"What? you mean I'm not a human?" Riley snickered.

"Well, yes and no. You are half like me, and half human. You are what they call an anime toon."

"A what? Ain't that some kind of japaneese shit?"

"Well yes one definition is a japaneese cartoon. But it also means an interdimensional creature. Your world, your fate, is at the hands of a man who created you. You may have noticed that things here are weird. Shit's a litte off. None of this could happen in the real world."

Riley paused for a moment.

"So then how come I can't do all those things you can?"

"Because, that's the human in you. Riley, you have the ability do do things a normal human can't do. like inreased strength, or irrisistable charm or wits."

"So none of this...is real?"

"In this world, perhaps, but I don't know if it's physically possible for to leave. I mean it could be possible for you to leave th-"

Walt was intterupted by a demon that Caesar created.

"Our master Caesar just wanted to let you know that in about in hour, he would be turning your whole family into demons. Right now he has them in the lowest circle of hell."

"Oh does he?" Walt said with a grin. The demon got suspisious as Riley had a look of fear on his face. Then in a flash, Walt bent the bars, and wrapped his hands around the demon's neck, and broke it. He then stretched the bars further, which allowed them to escape. as they were running, Walt turned to Riley.

"And as a Toon, I can't die."

"Uh, duh. I knew dat much."

Meanwhile...

Jazmine was being guarded by two demons. Jazmine was just like the other were, souless, grey, and had no hair. Just then, A light appeared, and Huey came out of it. He shot two arrows into the demons with his bow in arrow he had. He then walke over and placed his hand on Jazmine's forehead, and she turned back to normal. Huey then put clothes on her.

"Hu...Huey?" Jaazmine asked as he was being hugged by him.

"Jazmine...I love you. And for everything that has happened, I'm sorry. It's all my fault. If I had not bottled up my emotions, noe of this would have happened."

"Oh Huey."

"So I want to make it up to you. jazmine, please join me in heaven!"

Jazmine looked surprised, then she smiled and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Of course I will."

Meanwhile...

Riley and Walt were at the edge of the circle.

"Before We go to save Cindy and the others, we need to save your children first. They are being kept in fraud. So hang on to be, because we are going to jump down most of theway through hell."

"Okay."  



End file.
